dream_tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Susan Martin Show (1987 TV series)
The Susan Martin Show is an American live-action/animated series starring Caleb Martin's sister, Susan Martin (b. 1975) and featuring animation based on characters created by herself. It was produced by Twentieth Century-Fox Television and Caleb M Productions, with live-action/animated segments by Mess Productions and animation by Interstation Studios, that ran for 10 seasons from August 1, 1987 to September 1, 1996. It was a spin-off from The Caleb M. Show. It aired on FOX from 1987 to 1992 and Nickelodeon from 1992 to 1996. Characters Live Action *'Susan Martin '''as herself, a 12-year old human girl who has dark brown hair and wears a Snap T-shirt. *'Caleb Martin as himself, a teenage human boy who is Susan's brother. *'Jason Martin '''as himself, Caleb's 15-year-old brother, who loves cartoons. He only appears in Season Animated *'Susan Martin '(voiced by herself), a human girl who wears a costume similar to Snap and is best friends with chalk drawings and certain creatures. According to one episode, she was born in Vancouver, Canada. *'Caleb Martin '(voiced by himself), a human boy who wears an Ickis costume and is Susan's brother. According to one episode, he was born in Vancouver, Canada. He only appears in a few episodes. *'Bart Simpson '(voiced by Nancy Cartwright), a little boy who always comes to Caleb's house at a time. According to one episode, he lives in Springfield with his family. He originally appeared on ''The Simpsons shorts from The Tracy Ullman Show. *'Homer Simpson '(voiced by Dan Castellaneta), Bart's father who likes to eat doughnuts. He originally appeared on The Simpsons shorts from The Tracy Ullman Show. *'Ickis '(voiced by Chris Williams in 1987-1993, Caleb Martin in 1993-1994, and Charlie Adler in 1994), a little red monster who is Caleb's sidekick. He only shows up on a few episodes. He later appeared in the 1994 Nickelodeon animated series AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. *'Snap White '(voiced by Salena Williams in 1987-1993, Susan Martin in 1993-1994, and Candi Milo in 1994-1996), a small blue, humanoid drawing made by Rudy, and Susan's sidekick. Created by Rudy Tabootie when he was 8 years old, he speaks with a New Jersey-like accent, and is adventurous and witty. He is a little stubborn when someone doesn't listen to him and doesn't get along well with Penny. His appearance is that of a small superhero. On some episodes, he shapeshifts into many forms. He later appeared in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts in 1998 and the Chalkzone ''series in 2002.'' *'Rudy Tabootie '(voiced by Salena Williams in 1987-1993, Susan Martin in 1993-1994, and Elizabeth Daily in 1996), the shy artist. According to one episode, he was born in Plainsville,USA. He later appeared in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts in 1998 and the Chalkzone ''series in 2002.'' *'Penny Sanchez '(voiced by Clara Bella in 1987-1988 and Hynden Walch in 1988-1996), Rudy's geeky classmate whom he is obviously in love with. She later appeared in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts in 1998 and the Chalkzone ''series in 2002.'' *'Crysta '(voiced by Alice Williams), a curious fairy girl who sees a part of the world she has never seen before. She only appeared on one skit, where Susan was lost in a tropical rainforest. She later appeared in the 1992 film Fern Gully: The Last Rainforest. *'''Dee Dee (voiced by Alice Williams in 1987-1991 and Alison Moore in 1991-1996), a shy girl who who always gains access to Caleb's room despite his efforts to keep her out. She later appeared in the "Changes" short in 1995 and the Dexter's Laboratory media in 1996. *'Felix the Cat '(voiced by Charlie Alder), a black cat who was the most oldest cartoon superstar in the world. Before he was a character in this show, Felix appeared on'' many of his films in 1919. He only appears in certain episodes from 1994-1995. *'Douglas Fir '''(voiced by Steve Duff), an animatronic Christmas tree that sings and dances. It only appeared in one Christmas special, where Snap walks by it and it sings. When Snap sees the tree, he screamed and ran away. Douglas Fir later sold in real-life stores in 1996. Soundtrack *The main theme of this show was an instrumental version of "Woodpeckers from Space" Video Kids Category:TV Series